MI GUARDAESPALDAS
by Rainbow Scoot Dash
Summary: Una chica llamada rainbow dash de buena familia , sus padres deciden darle un guardespaldas ya que a recibido muchos robos rainbow poco a poco se va enamorando de el ( soarin ) lograran estar juntos? HUMANO
1. un dia no tan bueno

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE YO HICE ES ALGO PARECIDA A AMORES VERDADEROS, LO UNICO IGUAL ES QUE TIENE GUARDESPALDAS . LO DEMAS LO INVENTE

ami no me pertenece amores verdaderos o my little pony solo es una hisoria que hice por diversion :

Un dia normal en ponyville una chica con mucho dinero de 18 años de edad muy encaprichada a tenido varias accidentes de robo su madre decide darle un guardespladas

* * *

MAMA ! ya te dije que no quiero un mosco detras de mi . Dijo rainbow dash

es importante y punto . Dijo la mama de rainbow dash llamada Govi

Mama pero que flojera . Dijo rainbow dash

hija no seas asi es por tu bien dashie . Dijo Govi

ya que , pero si me molesta va a lamentar haber entrado a trabajo . Dijo rainbow dash

hija... . Dijo rainbow dash

Bueno adios mama me ire al patio a jugar con el balon . dijo rainbow dash sin animos

okey . Dijo Govi

 **EN EL PATIO :**

Rainbow dash estaba tan enojada que tiro el balon muy alto y lejos , el balon se perdio pues rainbow lo habia pateado muy fuerte

MIERDA!... mi balon . Dijo rainbow Dash

en eso se escucho una voz de su madre que decia : ya esta la cena! . Dijo Govi

SI YA VOY . grito rainbow dash mientras buscaba el balon que habia perdido pero para su suerte ni hubo resultado entonces rainbow se dirigio a su casa a cenar al fin , al momento de llegar rainbow miro una foto de sus padres y ella entonces una gota de lagrima salio de rainbow y corrio a cenar al entrar vio una mesa grande y a su mama y papa juntos cenado entonces raibow se dirigio a la mesa

 **EN LA CENA :**

Rainbow dash se sento y comenzo a comer su madre noto que rainbow comia muy maleducadamente entonces le dijo :

Rainbow y lo modales ?!. Pregunto furiosa Govi

Los enterre en el jardin .Dijo rainbow dash muy maleducadamente

HIJA! . grito su padre llamado darlin

QUE?! . grito rainbow dash tambien furiosa

no es forma de hablarle a tu madre rainbow . Dijo darlin

como sea me voy de aqui . Dijo rainbow dash de mala gana y enojada retirandose dejando solos a sus padres en la cena

 **en la habitacion de rainbow dash :**

Odio mi vida , odio a todos nadie me entiende yo solo quiero vivir en paz . Dijo rainbow dash enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos de furia y tristeza

su madre muy preocupada va y le toca la puerta de rainbow dash

QUE?! . grito rainbow dash enojada

Hija dime que te pasa , porque te fuiste de la nada , me preocupas , porque hiciste eso? . Dijo Govi muy preocupada

Nada mama solo porfavor dejame y ve a cenar ! . Dijo rainbow dash mientras intentaba no sonar como si hubiera llorado

Hija enserio que tienes ?. Pregunto Govi demasiado perocupada

Nada solo estoy haciendo... la... ¡ TAREA ! si eso , no te puedo abrir la puerta mama .Dijo rainbow dash

okay.. . Dijo Govi menos preocupada pero aun algo poerocupada

En verdad rainbow dash se sentia mal por otra cosa no porque su papa la habia regañado , era por otra cosa que solo ella y solo ella guardaba dolor , en verdad necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara que no fueran sus padres ellos eran el problema . Rainbow dash sabia que algun dia no soportaria mas ese problema no sabia que hacer

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR :**

Un hombre alto, apuesto de cabello azul fuerte y ojos esmeralda estaba acostado pensando y en eso llega una mujer llamada : spitfire

Hola mi amor . Dijo spitfire

Hola... . Dijo saorin algo preocupado

que te pasa soarin ? . Pregunto spitfire perocupada

Bueno.. me acaban de despedir. Dijo saorin triste

QUE?! . Grito spitfire asustada . entonces como nos vamos a mantener ?! . Dijo spitfire

Nose... buscare trabajo al rato vuelvo no te procupes amor encontrare trabajo .Dijo soarin besandola

okay... Dijo spitfire estaba trirte de que en el trabajo no iba bien y aparte tenia una noticia que darle a soarin por eso estaba tan perocupada

* * *

 **Mientras en la mansion dash :**

Alguien lloraba ( rainbow dash) ella tenia un problema

Porque , porque a mi me pasa esto me siento sola . Dijo rainbow dash

en eso alguien toca la puerta

Quien es ? . Pregunto rainbow dash limiandose las lagrimas y corriendo al baño para ponerse polvo en la cara para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba llorando ( ella no usa nada de labial y polvo , solo para que no se dieran cuenta )

Soy yo hija , puedo pasar?. Dijo Govi ( la mama por si no se acuerdan )

aha mama claro pasa . Dijo rainbow dash cooriendo ahora a esconder algo

Govi pasa al cuarto de rainbow dash y lo primero que ve fue un bote de polvos para la cara el que usaba para esconder que lloraba , a Govi se le hacia raro ver eso en el cuarto de rainbow dash ya que ella no se pintaba pero no le dio importancia, entro por completo a su cuarto :

Que pasa mama? . Pregunto rainbow dash

Hija queria avisarte que para mañana ya tienes guardespaldas dashie . Dijo Govi

Que?! ... MAMA YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ! . Dijo rainbow das mientra entraba al baño para que su mama no pueda ver su cara ya que tenia un plan y le daba gracia y no aguanto entonces por eso se fue al baño

Hija pero porfavor es por tu propio bien . Dijo Govi

Mama se que te perocupas pero enserio estoy bien nada malo me va a pasar . Dijo rainbow dash

NO hija , no estas bien sola , voy a consegir un guardespaladas para t y punto final . Dijo Govi mientras se salia de la habitacion de rainbow

Rainbow piensa... . Dijo rainbow para ella misma

ADIOS HIJA ! . Dijo Govi ahora si saliendo del cuarto

Maldita sea supongo que tendre que soportar a una mosco... pero no por mucho...jajaja . Dijo rainbow dash con un plan . aparte soy demasiado genial , rapida y tengo habilidades no me podria alcanzar jeje. Dijo rainbow dash mientras se iba a dormir

 **EN CASA DE SOARIN :**

Soarin estaba en su computadora buscando trabajo deseperado Hasta que encontro uno de guardepaldas y entro a la entrvista por intertent

LISTO! . dijo soarin gritando emocionado

Porque listo? . Pregunto spitfire confundida

Linda encontre un trabajo ! . Dijo soarin cargando a spitfire y besandola muy emocionado

ENSERIO?!CUAL?! . Pregunto spitfire emocionada

Es de guardepaldas de una chica . Dijo soarin

De una chica?... Eso no me gusta amor . Dijo spitfire crusandose de brazos e indignada

Pero linda tu sabes que tu eres la unica que tiene mi corazon . Dijo soarin abrazadnola

Bueno esta bien solo para trabajo , fuera de eso NADA . Dijo spitfire . Y cuando empiezas ?. Pregunto spitfire

Emmmm... Hablando de eso . Dijo soarin con miedo

Que pasa ?! .Grito spitfire

Todavia no se si me aceptaron no ehee teriminado la entrevista . Dijo soarin corriendo

No te are nada . Dijo spitfire tranquila

Enserio? . Pregunto soarin

Bueno... solo una cosa . Dijo spitfire mientras tira a soarin a la cama

Ohoo Esa clase de castigo me gusta . Dijo soarin

okay... a castigar se a dicho . Dijo spitfire retirandole la camisa a soarin

Pero... ya me tengo que dormir . Dijo soarin

Acaso ya no te gusto ?! . Pregunto spitfire triste

claro que me gustas solo que mañana tengo que ir temprano al trabajo. Dijo soarin

ahaaa cierto lo olvide...jeje buenas noches amor . Dijo spitfire mientras se acostaba

EN ESO LO DOS SE ACOSTARON JUNTOS

* * *

 **AL DIA SIQUIENTE :**

Soari ya se habia levantado para ir por por su trabajo a la mansion dash , ahaa soarin ya lo habian aceptado en el trabajo desde el dia anterior entonces iba directo a la mansion

Hola amor ya me voy, descansa. Dijo soarin besandola

Si, si ... suerte amor .Dijo spitfire sin importarle y volvio a dormir ya que a ella no le agradaba el hecho de que fuera el guradespaldas de una chica , que aparte ni conocia

SOARIN ESTA EN LA MANSION DASH :

Bueno, no te pongas nervioso solo es un trabajo . Penso soarin .

Enotnces soarin toco la puerta de la mansion dash :

Abrio la puerta la señora Govi

Hola señora vengo por el puesto de guardespaldas . Dijo soarin ya mas tranquilo

ohoo cierto lo olvidaba , pasa soarin . Dijo Govi apendada

Por donde empiezo señora Govi en donde la cuidare ? . Pregunto soarin

ohoo jajaja . Se empezo a reir Govi . A mi no me vas cuidar , vas a cuidar a mi hija .

ahaa esta bien , por donde empiezo ? . Pregunto soarin

Pues, ya que lo dices puedes empezar despertando a mi hija para que la lleves a la universidad si? .Dijo Govi

Esta bien , donde esta su cuarto ?. Pregunto soarin

Arriba hsta el ultimo pasillo ese es . Dijo Govi

Soarin estaba caminando directo a el cuarto que le habian indicado . Ya cuando llega toca la puerta pero se da cuanta de que tiene que entrar para despertar a la persona que iba a cuidar

Soarin entra y ve a una chica sormida soarin se sintio raro pues se le hacia linda pero el no se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba

Señorita ya despiertese es hora de ir a la universidad . Dijo soarin algo apenado

5 Mintuos mas... . Dijo rainbow dash dormida

No nada de 5 Minutos mas, su madre me ordeno que la despertara y la voy a despertar . Dijo soarin

NO! . Grito rainbow dash mientras se levantaba .. UFFF ese sueño de nuevo . Dijo rainbow dash ya mas despierta

Que sueño ?... . Pregunto curioso soarin

AAAA! . Grito rainbow dash asustada . Tu que haces aqui?! Y quien eres?! . Grito rainbow dash a punto de darle una patada

Espera!... Dejame presentrarme yo me llamo soarin y soy tu guardespaldas . Dijo soarin nada nervioso

Ahaa cierto el guardepaldas . Dijo rainbow dash desanimada volviendo a dormir

Ohoo no te duermas Rainbow . Grito soarin quitandole la cobija

NO! LLEGARE TARDE! Porque no me dices ?! . Gritaba rainbow dash enojada

Que?! Si te dije . Grito soarin

AHaaa ... olvidalo . Dijo rainbow dash levantandose de mala gana mientra se va corriendo al baño para metrese a bañar

Te espero ... .Dijo soarin

Soarin estaba esperando a Rainbow que se terminara de bañar y mientras comenzo a caminar por el cuarto de rainbow y en eso se tropieza

AHAAAAA ! . Grito soarin mientras se pegaba contra el suelo haciendo que la puerta del baño se habra y haciendo que el entrara por accidente . Y al entrar lo primero que ve es a rainbow en ropa interior y a rainbow asustada de que el la estaba mirando

AHAA! . Grito rainbow dash

AHAHA! . Grito soarin . PERDON! PERDON ! suplicaba soarin ya que no queria perder su trabajo

Esta Bien solo salte Estupido! . Grito rainbow sonrojada

Soarin se salio rapidamente y en su mente estaba la imagen de rainbow en ropa interior y a soarin le salia saliva de la boca y en eso entra la mama de rainbow dash osea Govi

Señor soarin esta bien ? . Pregunto Govi algo confundida

SOARIN! . Grito Govi

Que pasa?! . Pregunto soarin apenado

Señor soarin porque dejaba caer la salvia , en que piensa ? . Pregunto Govi riendose

Emmm... nada solo esque ... tengo hambre . Dijo soarin apenado de la tonteria que habia dicho pues no iba a decir que pensaba en su hija en ropa interior . lo matarian

Okay le traere algo de desayunar . Dijo Govi

Ohoo no gracias estoy bien asi . Dijo soarin nervioso

seguro?... bueno . Dijo Govi

si señora . Dijo soarin

Soarin se queda esperando a rainbow dash para llevarla a la univesridad

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGE ESPERO QUE SI LES GUSTE , DIGANME SI QUIEREN LE CONTINUE GRACIAS POR LEER ADIOS , SI SI LE GUSTA LO ARE MAS LARGO :)**

 _ **gracias por leer xD x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MIENTRAS RAINBOW SE BAÑABA :**

Enserio! que idiota . Pensaba rainbow mientras se ponia el shampoo y no se dio cuenta y le entro en el ojo asi literalmente ( auch xD ) entonces grito por tanto dolor

AAAA! . Grito rainbow tayandose los ojos pero no le resulto le dolian mas o mas bien le ardia

soarin estaba esperando a rainbow hasta que escucho un grito de ella y decide preguntrle que pasa :

RAINBOW! Estas bien ?! te ayudo en algo . Pregunto muy procupado soarin

Estoy prefectamente bien por eso grito ! porque sera ?! . Dijo rainbow en sarcasmo desde el baño

ahaa Bueno supongo que no quieres ayuda . Dijo soarin tranquilamente sentandose en un sofa de la habitacion de rainbow

Amm claro que no ! , crees que te voy a pedir que entres al baño ?! ni en tus sueños BOBO ! . Dijo rainbow de mala gana y enojada

Ahaaa esta bien entonces te espero . Dijo soarin tranquilamente

Aayy! Ahora como le are , ahaaa ya que . Penso rainbow - ESTA BIEN ! necesito ayuda ! . Grito rainbow

Ahaaa sabia que me pedirias ayuda . Dijo soarin en un tono burlon haciendo que rainbow se enfadara aun mas - Como te ayudo ?... .Pregunto soarin con una sonrisa pervertida ( soarin queria entrar al baño que pervertido xD muy mal ji :3 )

Llamale a mi mama ! y dile que me ayude a salir del baño ! . Dijo rainbow

Ahaa bueno ... . Dijo soarin triste

Entonces soarin bajo a buscar a Govi, pero no la vio por ningun lado busco por todas partes hasta que vio una nota en la mesa de la cocina que decia :

 _Rainbow hija , tu papa y yo salimos a buscar algo para ti cariño , te va a gustar bueno que te vaya bien en la prepa hija y por favor no le vuelvas a gritar al profe de mate se que es mala onda pero porfavor , en fin suerte hija tu padre y yo te queremos besos .ATTE . Govi_

Entonces al leer esto soarin no sabia que hacer asi que fue a la recamara de rainbow

RAINBOW! . Le grito soarin para hacerla saber que ya habia llegado

Te dije que le hablaras a mi mama ! . Grito rainbow

Esque ella salio . Dijo soarin con miedo porque no sabia como le iba a ayudar - Dime como te ayudo ?

Mmm.. Esque..AAA! no puedo ver nada me entro shampoo en los ojos y duele demasiado ! . Dijo rainbow ya deseperada

Aaa entiendo, voy a entrar te juro que no voy a ver nada! . Dijo soarin

Deacuerdo pero si haces algo te juro yo que no sales vivo de aqui ! EE! . Grtio rainbow a soarin advirtiendole

Si lo dice la que se pone shampoo adrede para que la vea en la bañera ! y soy de palabra . Dijo soarin burlandose

tu callate que eso no es cierto ! mentiroso ! . Grito rainbow enojada

Enotnces soarin abrio la puerta del baño lentamente y con los ojos cerrados para poder ayudar a rainbow

Bueno pasame la toalla que esta a tu derecha . Dijo rainbow ya que ella sabia donde ponia las cosas

toma! . Dijo soarin nervioso dandole la toalla y rainbow se la pone ( no esa toalla ehee , la de la bañera ehee )

YA! puedes abrir los ojos . Dijo rainbow con la voz de una niña pequeña porque ella estaba nerviosa

Okay... .Dijo soarin abriendo lentamente los ojos y tmb nervioso

Entonces soarin lo primero que ve es a rainbow en toalla y se le quedo viendo con cara de pervertido entonces soarin piensa :

NO, no no soarin tu tienes esposa , pero me siento nose diferente con ella y Soarin! tienes a spitfire . Pensaba soarin y se regañaba el mismo en sus pensamientos en eso rainbow interviente en sus pensamientos

AYUDAME! no te quedes ahi , deja de verme se que lo haces ! . Se quejo rainbow caminado y poniendo las manos para ver por donde caminaba

Bueno como te ayudo rainbow ? .. . Pregunto soarin algo apenado

Bueno en el segundo cajon de la izquierda estan unas gotas para los ojos y cuando las encuentres me ayudas a ponerlas en mis ojos okay!?.. .Dijo rainbow

Esta bien . Dijo soarin buscando las gotas y por accidente habre el primer cajon donde habia toallas sanitarias - Ups... cajon equivocado jiji

Yaaa!?.. . Pregunto inpasiente rainbow

YA! listo las encontre . Dijo soarin en victoria - ven ... .Dijo tomandola de la mano y dirijiendola a la cama para ponerle las gotas haciendo que rainbow se sonrojara

Entonces soarin recosto a rainbow en la cama y le puso las gotas en los ojos haciendo que rainbow gritara de dolor

AAA! Duele mucho! . Dijo rainbow con los ojos llorosos

Tranquila ya pasara... .Dijo soarin intentando calmar a rainbow y acariciando el cabello de rainbow por primera vez rainbow se sintio tranquila y algo segura

Esta bien... .Dijo rainbow

Entonces rainbow se quedo ahi una hora y media esperando a que las gotas hicieran efecto

Creo que ya me tengo que ir a la prepa, emm señor ? . Dijo rainbow rompiendo el silencio

Ohoo claro, pero me puedes decir soarin no soy tan viejo solo tengo 20 años . Dijo soarin riendo

Ohoo claro... Dijo rainbow en sarcasmo

Jajaja . Se empezo a reir con rainbow

Entonces soarin bajo para esperar a rainbow ya que llevaba uniforme ya habian pasado 15 minutos y rainbow bajo traia una blusa celeste pegada con el logo de la prepa y una falda roja un poco corta y unas calzetas hasta la rodilla y soarin solo la miro y agito la cabeza y dice :

nos vamos . Dijo el haciendose a un lado para dejar pasar a rainbow

 **EN EL CARRO :**

Y cuantos años tienes rainbow ? . Pregunto soarin curiosos

Tengo 17 años y cumplo en un mes 18 . Dijo rainbow feliz

Ohoo genial . Dijo soarin

si lose . Dijo rainbow

Bueno aqui es verdad ? . Pregunto soarin volteando a ver a rainbow

Si... y Gracias por todo ..soarin . Dijo rainbow algo apenada

No hay de que . Dijo soarin parando el carro para que rainbow se bajara

 **EN LA PREPA DE RAINBOW :**

Hola amigas ! . Dijo rainbow

Hola! . Dijerom las 5 ( pinkie pie , Applejack , Rarity , Twilight Sparkle , Fluttershy )

Como han estado?! Hace mucho que no te veo rainbow . Dijo rarity peinado a rainbow

Bueno pues...HORRIBLE! . Dijo rainbow

Que! rainbow la paso horrible hay que hacer una fiesta para que se anime! . Dijo pinkie pie preocupada al mil

Pinkie! ya por favor eso no va funcionar ! . Dijo rainbow muriendose de rabia

Ohoo ups . Dijo pinkie pie desanimada

y cual es la razon querida ?... .Pregunto rarity

Aaaa mi mama se ha puesto como loca ultimamente y no me escuchan . Dijo rainbow algo triste

En eso suena un timbre y cada quien va a su salon

 **EN EL SALON DE RAINBOW :**

Ufff que aburrido . Dijo rainbow apunto de quedarse dormida

Eyy! yo te puedo divertir . Dijo una voz que ella no era familiar

Te conozco?... .Dijo rainbow de mala gana

No , pero me llamo thunder . Dijo thunder mientras le agarra las manos - Espero que puedas ser mi amgia ¿si? . Dijo thunder con cara de perrito

Ohoo.. esta bien . Dijo rainbow de mala gana

HEY! PONGAN ATENCION THUNDER Y RAINBOW! . Dijo la maestra

Uhhhu, se quieren! . Grito una alumna ya saben y todos empezaron a molestar diciendo yyy se quieren haciendo que thunder y rainbow se sonrojaran

RIN,RIN . Sono el timbre para el receso

Todos fuera del salon . Dijo la maestra

Bueno rainbow te veo en la sig clase . Dijo thunder dandole un beso en el cachete

Oye! porque hiciste eso?! . Reclamo rainbow sonrojada

Porque te quejas si te gusto . Le respondio thunder

A? adios . Dijo rainbow corriendo no sabia que decir en realidad le habia gustado y aparte thunder era guapo y de buen cuerpo

Adios linda .. .Dijo thunder * sera mia cueste lo que cueste sera mia* penso thunder

 **EN EL RECESO :**

No quieres venir a la cafeteria cariño? . Le pregunto rarity a rainbow

No . Dijo rainbow aguantandose las ganas de llorar porque habia recibido una mala noticia

Pero porque caramelo? . Pregunto applejack preocupada

porque no quiero.. . Dijor rainbow con gallitos porque queria llorar

Pero .. .Dijo rarity pero fue parada por rainbow

QUE NO ! . Grito rainbow molesta

Bueno adios . Dijeron las dos un poco tristes dirijendose a la cafeteria

Entonces rainbow estaba sola en un pasillo que no era muy usado y se sento en una esquina y empezo a llorar

Porque yo pense que eran mis amigas . Dijo rainbow llorando - sabian que esto me haria mal . Decia llorando sin parar

 **FLASHBACK:**

Esto funciona intentalo ! es por tu bien . Dijo una voz de una mujer

Pero seguras que no es malo? . Pregunto rainbow algo insegura

Que no! hazlo ! . Dijo la voz

Okay ... . Entonces rainbow se metio el dedo en la boca y empezo a vomitar

eso es ! . Dijo la voz en tono burlon

habia pasado meses y rainbow ya no podia parar de vomitar ya era un problema demasiado grabe y intento decirle a sus papas pero ellos no la escuchaban y las cosas se ponian peor

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Debo de hacer algo no me puedo quedar asi . Se decia rainbow asi misma mientras lloraba y no se dio cuenta y se quedo dormida en el pasillo y ya habian pasado dos horas y rainbow todavia dormia :

EN CLASE :

uufff donde estara rainbow , ya pasaron dos horas y no aparece . Decia thunder para si mismo - *que bueno que la miss no se dio cuenta* YASE! le pedire a la maestra si me deja ir al baño y la voy a buscar

MAESTRA! PUEDO IR AL BAÑO?! .Dijo thunder a la maestra

Si vaya pero rapido ! . Dijo la mestra

OK . Dijo thunder en busca de rainbow pero no le encontraba entonces fue a los pasillos que no se usaban y como rainbow estaba dormida no se podia ver que ella estaba ahi

AAA! .Grito thunder callendo se habia caido por algo y era rainbow dormida - RAINBOW!

AAA! .Grito rainbow del susto y despertandose

Que haces aqui dormida?! . Le grito thunder a rainbow levantandose y levantando a ella

Emm Ups . Dijo rainbow a punto de reir

Jaja bueno vamonos antes de que la maestra note nustra ausencia . Dijo thunder riendo

Si jaja . Dijo rainbow tmb riendo

Entonces thunder y rainbow fueron a clases y la maestra no habia notado que rainbow se perdio 2 hrs de clase

Ufff Gracias por ir por mi . Dijo rainbow nerviosa y apenada

No hay de que . Dijo thunder haciendola recordar a soarin y formo una gran sonrisa rainbow

WOW miren la sonrisa de rainbow!. Dijo pinkie pie

Que !? sonrisa?! . Dijo rainbow dejando la sonrisa de su rostro

RIN RIN RIN sono la campana para la salida :

Todos a fuera y no hay tarea! . Dijo la maestra

Bueno adios rainbow nos vemos mañana .Dijo thunder saliendo del salon

Adios .Le grito rainbow

 **AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA :**

Mmmm donde estara soarin ?.. . Se pregunto rainbow

Aqui! . Dijo soarin todo cansado

Uff pues que te paso?! . Dijo rainbow riendose a carcajadas

Te estaba buscando por toda tu prepa . Dijo soarin de rodillas muy cansado

Ups.. jiji bueno vamos por un elado . Dijo rainbow intentando levantar a soarin

Aaay! yo puedo solo si? . Dijo soarin retirando la mano de rainbow amablemente claro

okay.. Dijo rainbow soltandolo haciendo que el se tirara

AA! sabes si mejor ayudame . Dijo soarin poniendo las manos

Okay... se supone que tu me ayudas a mi pero x . Dijo rainbow ayudandolo

Gracias.. . Dijo soarin ya de pie

Vamonos ! . Dijo rainbow agarrando a soarin de la mano y llevandolo a el carro

Soarin y rainbow ya habian llegado y la tienda y compraron elados y soarin se ofrecio a pagar pero rainbow lo nego y ella pago se pasaron horas platicando hasta llegar a anochecer como a las 8 : 30

Bueno ya vamonos se nos hace tarde . Dijo rainbow mirando el reloj de la tienda

si vamonos . Dijo soarin

Me la pase muy bien contigo aunque solo eres mi guardaespaldas jaja . Dijo rainbow riendo

si igual yo . Dijo soarin

Soarin y rainbow se dirigieron a la mansion Dash :

No te iras a tu casa ?.. . Pregunto rainbow

No , me quedare aqui a dormir todos los dias . Dijo soarin entrando la la mansion

Luego cada quien se dirigio a su habitacion y se fueron a dormir

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAP 2 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUE LES PARECIO QUE RAINBOW TENGA PUES BULIMIA PERO EN REALIDAD A ELLA NO LE IMPORTABA SU FISICO SOLO QUE MALAS AMISTADES YA SABEN XD**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER_**


End file.
